


Lost at sea with a merman at the helm.

by Darth_Seal



Series: Darth's Requests [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mermaid Armin, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Seal/pseuds/Darth_Seal
Summary: After a terrifying storm Levi and his crew are now lost at sea. With food supplies going down fast, the men begin to fish. After the crew fish up a merman, they try to eat him only for the captain to step in and save the merman.





	Lost at sea with a merman at the helm.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumikoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/gifts).



> Don't take this to seriously.
> 
> Levi is a ship captain and the crew pull up a mermale. The crew want to kill the male siren. Levi tells them to back off and makes Armin his. Not enough mer tales on Ao3.

The storm was terrible as it pushed the ship back and forth. Visibility was zero as rain cascaded down. Levi ran across the wet deck towards the back of ship. Levi climbed the deck and grabbed the helm. Levi raised his head and yelled out at his crew, "The Anchor Broke! Unfurl the sails, Lads! We have to ride out this storm. If we don't we will end up in the locker!"

Levi's crew ran back and forth through out the night trying to keep the ship a float. As the sun rose, bringing day with it, the storm finally broke giving the crew some time to finally rest. Levi let go of the helm and sank to the deck. As Levi sat down his first mate Hanji ran and said, "We made it out the storm captain."

Levi looked up and asked, "Do you know where we are Hanji?"

Hanji shrugged and said, "No idea."

Levi sighed and asked, "How much food do we have?"

Once again Hangi shrugged and said, "We only have a day left captain."

Levi slammed his fist on to the deck and yelled, "Mother cock sucking fucker! We only survived that storm to die of fucking starvation! Shit!"

Levi sighed and said, "Let the crew rest for 2 hours and then have them start fishing. While they do that you find us a way back to civilization."

Hanji turned and walked towards the crew. Levi stood as Petra walked towards him and said, "Captain the sails are damaged from the storm. We can still use them, but they won't last long. Maybe another day or two at best."

Levi sighed and said, "Ok, you and I will go up and frill up the sails while four eyes figures out what way we should go."

********

For two days the crew fished. While they caught some fish, it was not enough for everyone. Hanji was unable to pick a direction and so the boat continued to drift aimlessly through the Ocean. 

Levi looked down into the water below as he slowly pulled the net up. As he pulled up he felt something big hit the net. Whatever he caught though wasn't putting up a fight to free itself. As Levi pulled the net up he could see beautiful golden scales. The rest of the crew looked over to see that Levi was excited about something. Levi laughed as pulled the net out of the water and onto the deck. 

The fish was massive. It had to be at least 7 long. Levi leaned down and pulled the net off only to realize the fish had a human head and body. Levi jumped back as the fish sat up. the rest of the crew looked just as shocked as Levi. The fish was actually a boy. The boy had beautiful golden hair that fell down to his shoulders and on top off his head he had a beautiful golden crown. He also had two big beautiful blue eyes that were prettier than the ocean itself. Around his neck was necklace maid of pearls. However where the boys legs should be was a large golden tail that shined brighter than the sun itself. The fish boy slowly coughed and to everyone's surprise it spoke, "Greetings peons, I am Prince Armin the Merman and I have come to subjugate you. Any questions?"

One of the crew members stepped forward and asked, "Do you taste good?"

The fish boy laughed and said, "Of course I taste good. If I didn't than I wouldn't be a Prince of the sea."

The crew let a roar and tackled the fish boy. Levi pushed forward and yelled out, "Leave him alone. I caught him and that means he his mine. So back the fuck off."

The crew let go of the fish boy and slowly backed up. The fish boy sat back up and said, "I take it your the captain of this fine vessel."

Levi looked back down at the boy and said, "Listen fish, we are stranded out here and we just ran out of food. We are staving and I only let you live, because you are the hottest thing on this ship. If you know a way back to land show me. If you don't, I will let my starving crew eat your ass. If you have one."

The fish boy laughed and said, "You can't find land. There's a human settlement 5 miles west of here. I know this because even I tend not to to stray to far land. Now then if you agree to become my subjugates, I will provide fish for you to eat."

Levi raised an eyebrow and asked, "Land is only 5 miles to the west."

Armin nodded and said, "Yup. Like I said, there is a large settlement there as well. You can see large ships coming and going."

The boy slid over to the railing and pointed at something in the distance and said, "Look there is a ship now."

Levi ran over to the railing and sure enough there was a large treasure ship sailing away. Levi looked at Hanji and asked, "How did you not see that Hanji? Your our navigator."

Hanji laughed and said, "I never looked that direction silly. I only looked east, straight, and behind us. I didn't think there was anything over there."

Levi turned to the crew and yelled out, "Unfurl the sails and turn us west."

Levi then looked at Armin and asked, "So what is this about you wanting to subjugate us?"

Armin cutely bounced on his tail a little and said, "Well I am a prince and princes rule over kingdoms. But I don't want to only rule over the sea. I want to rule over humans and the land as well. The land is so beautiful and I want to see it all. But swimming is hard work, but if I had my own boat and crew then I could go wherever I want and see everything this world has to offer."

Levi smiled and said, "If you marry me, I'll make you co-captain and we can go wherever your fishy heart desires."

Armin looked thoughtful for a moment and then he said, "Sure. If I am to rule over humans than I suppose it won't hurt to have a human bride."

Levi coughed and asked, "Bride?"

Armin nodded and said, " If I am a prince than you'd be a princess. Princess Levi."

Armin turned to the crew and yelled, "Levi and I are getting married and your all my crew now too. Be sure to call Levi princess from now on." 

Levi's face turned completely red as the proud looking merman put his hands on his hips. Levi put a hand on the Merman's shoulder and said, " We meet each ten minutes ago. We can't just get married right away." 

Armin laughed and said, "You proposed."

Levi yelled back, "I wasn't being serious."

Armin slid along the deck and said, "That's your fault then. Now then let's go on adventure my bride."

Levi sighed and said, "Let's go to port first and find out were in the world we are first before going on adventures."

Armin smiled and said, "Sound good. I'll take the helm then."

Levi picked up the Merboy up and dragged him up to helm and said, "Your mine now. So I get to order you around as well, and I order you to take us to port."

Hanji walked up and said, "Well Captain we may be lost at sea but at least we have a merman on the helm now."

Levi sighed and said, "Hanji, your fired."


End file.
